Peridot Writes a Fanfiction
by gummi bear ninja
Summary: Peridot is fed up with all the Paulette and Percy pairings. She know Percy and Pierre are the much better couple and wants everyone to see that! So Steven shows her how to write Fanfiction...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Gummibearninja-Alright Peridot, now you have to make a disclaimer! Here I'll show you…*Clears throat* I, Gummibearninja, does not own Steven Universe….Now you try.**

 **Peridot-….I don't get it? I wrote it, so why should I deny owner ship?**

 **Gummibearninja-…Just say the disclaimer….**

 **Peridot-*Sigh* Fine….I don't own Camp Pining Hearts…But if you ever deny that Percy and Pierre are the SUPERIOR COUPLE I'LL-**

 **Gummibearninja-*sigh* Well hope you enjoy the story**

 **Spoiler warning- possible spoilers to the show Steven Universe….Maybe... Just assume yes…**

Chapter 1

Pierre, the superior Camper of Camp Pining Hearts!

"Hey Percy, wake up we're here!" I heard a voice coming from approximately 180 degrees behind me, shaking me awake.

"What? Where?" I'm still dazed from midday micro sleep. I turn and see Paulette giggling at me.

"At Camp Pining Hearts, where else?" she answered.

I look out the window of the long, yellow transportation device just as the driver comes to a stop and see the sign that reads, _Welcome to Camp Pining Hearts._ "So we arrived…"

I pick up my large duffle bag that contains all of the necessities I would need during the time I was here at camp and walk off the bus, Paulette followed me from behind.

We make our way northeast to the small wooden shelters, which will be my home this summer until the temperature drop in three months. As we walk, Paulette is talking to me but because I'm busy observing my new surroundings, only a quarter of her dialogue is sinking in.

We walked for exactly 25 metres from the yellow transport device when my vison spheres caught a glances of some of the other campers running a three legged race. I observed the line of campers and one of the male campers stuck out to me. He was in the middle and much taller and looking at the structure of his arms, I could tell he was much stronger than the other puny campers at the starting line. The race hasn't even started and I could already tell who was going to win.

Paulette noticed I was watching them and told me the camper I've been studying was called, "That's Pierre. He's been coming to this camp for years and is considered the top rank of the camps hierarchy."

"Top rank is he…" I repeat, not taking my eyes away from him. The race starts and its then I fully understand what Paulette meant. Pierre races through the three legged race, his partner clearly showing his lack of strength and fatigue as he tries to keep up with Pierre's speed. Despite his weakling of a partner, clearly slowing him down though, he still beats the other campers to the finish line before anyone even has a chance to keep up.

I watch his other teammates cheer and celebrate his success. As I watch their ritual take place, I suddenly I feel some kind excited rush run through my insides. _So that…is what true strength looks like?_

"Percy? You okay?" Paulette asks me.

My hand is shaking but I nod, "Yeah, let's go..." We continue to make our way the wooden shelters, but I take one more glance at Pierre. _I wonder if I was his partner, I too can experience that strength…?_

XXXXXXXXX

"Chapter 1 complete!" Peridot cheered to herself as she typed out the last sentence of her first fanfiction. "Now to upload it!" Peridot tittered to herself as she rubbed her hands together.

Lapis, who was reading in a chair not far from her, looked up from her book, "Upload what?" She asked, confused by her excitement.

Peridot turned to her, "Why I'm glad you asked Lapis!" She shot up and picked up the tablet that their friend Steven has gotten her. She hurried and nearly shoved the device into Lapis's face, "Behold! Feast your eyes upon my first ever Percy x Pierre fanfiction!"

"Fanfiction? You mean you went with Steven's idea to write your own story?" Lapis asked.

The other day Steven came over to the Barn where Lapis and Peridot lived for a visit and watched a few episodes of _Camp Pining Hearts,_ like they normally did.

 _Yesterday_

"Augh!" Peridot grunted in frustration as she, Lapis and Steven watched the ending credits roll after finishing another _Camp Pining Hearts_ episode. "Darn you Paulette! Why must you always get in the way of Percy and Pierre! They clearly are the superior pairing!"

Steven was holding back his laugh as he listened to Peridot's rant, "Well it's too bad Percy has feelings for Paulette, maybe then they'll be together."

Peridot grabbed Steven by the shoulders and looked at him, "I swear if I was the one creating the episodes, everything will be as it should be!"

"Maybe you can?" Steven started, "A lot of people will take a show they like and write something based around it. It's called fanfiction."

"What?' Peridot asked, "Fanfiction?"

Steven nodded, "Yeah you can write it for fun or you can upload it online for others to read…" He reached over and picked up Peridot's tablet and went on line, "Here let me show you! I have one that I'm writing about _The Crying Breakfast Friends…_ "

After Steven showed Peridot fanfiction websites, he helped create an account and taught her how to upload.

 _Present_

"Now people will finally be able to see how Percy and Pierre are clearly the best couple and reign of Paulette will finally come to an end!"

Lapis chuckled before going back to her book, "Well good luck with your fanfiction then Peridot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**

 **Peridot-Greeting's my followers! Just here to say I don't own Camp Pining hearts…..Where that weird chewy bear thing?**

 ***Gaara spontaneously shows up***

 **Gaara- Hello, I'm here with a message from Gummibearninja. She does not own Steven universe…**

 **Peridot- And you are…?**

 **Gaara-Just another one of the Gummibearninja tortured souls. Word of advice…if that thing ever says you're her favorite character from an anime or cartoon….run! *Gaara disappears***

 **Peridot-….What just happened?**

Chapter 2

Pierre, my new teammate?!

After watching Pierre celebrate his victory, Paulette and I headed to the wooden shelters, each of us going into the ones we were assigned to. I unpacked before heading to the eating house or 'mess hall' as it more likely was and sat down in front of the eating boards, where Paulette was waiting for me.

We were sitting and in the midst of Paulette's talking about her desire that me and her will be on the same team when HE walked up to our table.

"Hey Paulette, I see you found a new poor soul who's willing to let you talk his ears off." He said, laughing at his own humor.

 _Is he referring to me?_ I thought.

"Pierre! You're so mean! I don't talk THAT much!" She informed him, before breaking into giggles. Paulette gives him a smile, "But anyway Pierre, this is Percy. He moved next door to me back in the spring. He's always been kinda shy, so I talked him into coming with me to Camp this year!"

"I can introduce myself you know Paulette…" I finally say before Paulette tells Pierre my entire backstory.

Pierre let out a playful gasp, "Alas! He speaks!" He laughs at, what I guess he would call humor, before looking at me. Then for the first time, me and Pierre's eyes meet. Despite looking like a beast in the three-legged race, his face seems calm and a friendly smile, "But hey, it's nice to meet you Perc! I hope you enjoy Camp Pining Hearts! I've been coming here since I was kid so I know this place inside and out. Come ask me anything if you need anything." He sticks his hand out, indicating me to shake it.

"Sure…" I say, taking his hand.

He gives me a firm hand shake and grins, "Great! Hopefully we are on the same team!" Suddenly, a group of male campers call him from behind and after saying good-bye he releases my hand and runs to them.

"Pierre has always been quite the character. Despite always besting me at every event her at camp, he's still always super friendly." Paulette explained.

"So he's good at other events aside from running three-legged races?" I point out.

Paulette nods, "Yeah his team always win the golden trophy at the end of each summer."

I look at her, "Never?" I turned my head and looked at him. He was high-fiving his teammates. He really did stand out next to them, being much taller than them. Though he was smiling, his facial expression clearly read that he's the top dog here. He notices me staring at him and shoots a smile towards me. My cheeks burn and look away. _Why am I suddenly feeling like this…?_ After debating with myself, I manage to look at him again, this time he waves at me. I feel my chest grow tight and I look away again.

"Percy! Earth to Percy!" Paulette says, trying to get my attention.

I snap out of my thoughts, "Yeah?"

Paulette shakes her head, "Nothing, you just in your own little world there for a while."

"It's nothing…What were you saying about having him as a teammate?" I ask.

"Oh that Pierre, he's like the camps trump card! He's on your team, you're guaranteed to win!" Paulette smiled, "But despite that, he never brags and he's always been nice to everyone, even the opposing team!" Paulette sighed, 'But still, it would be nice to be on his team for once…Maybe I'll stand a chance of winning then…" Paul shoots herself up and claps her hands. "Maybe all three of us will be on a team together!"

I'm about to respond when a voice from a mega-transmitter says, "Everybody quiet! We are going to announce the teams!"

Paulette grabs my arm and hugs it, "Here we go! The moment of truth!"

The man, who said he was the one in charge of this camp, started with the blue team. I heard Paulette's name get call and after that kept her fingers crossed that Pierre and I would be called too.

We weren't.

"This is not fair!" Paulette pouted, after he finished. "How did I end up being the only one of us on the blue team?! There must be a mistake!"

After that he announced the other teams colour by colour. Purple…Green…Red and so on. I noticed whenever Pierre's name wasn't called at the end of the roll calls, the other campers would groan. _He's that popular, is he?_

"Now, the yellow team!" The camp advisor started reading the names. "First off, Percy!"

 _Team yellow, huh?_ I think to myself as he continues to go through the list of names.

"…And finally on the Yellow team, Pierre!" The advisor announces.

My stomach goes tight, _W-What?!_ I look at Pierre. _What! Were on the same team?!_ I can barely hear the background cheers from the others fortunate enough to be on team yellow fom my own heartbeat. _Why am I suddenly feeling this again?!_

Suddenly Pierre appears behind me and smiles, "Looks like were on the same team Percy!" He looks at Paulette, "Better luck next time Paulette!"

Paulette puffed out her cheeks, "Rub it in why don't you…"

Pierre laughs, "Hey maybe you team can get second this year!"

Paulette rolled her eyes, "Oh aren't you just full of it…"

Once again Pierre laughs and suddenly gives me a friendly wack on my shoulder, "Ha, with me and Percy on a team, that trophy is pretty much gift wrapped for us!" He turns to me, "Isn't that right, Percy?"

I could feel my cheeks heat up the minute he touched my shoulder. _That feeling again… why?_ I look at him and cocky smile makes my chest go tight.

"What you with you, teammate?" Pierre asks, with a large grin on his face.

My face grows hotter and I quickly look away, as I try to make sense of everything. _That's it…_ I think to myself. _He's my rival and this feeling is me not wanting to lose to him…_ I conclude and look over at Pierre, who is still teasing Paulette. _He may see us as teammates…But no matter what happens, He'll be my rival and I won't lose to him!_

XXXXXXXX

Peridot beamed as she once again finished another chapter of her fanfiction. She has just uploaded the latest chapter when Steven walked into the barn.

"Looks like you're hard at work," Steven said, "I read that first chapter you uploaded, it was really great!"

"Steven!" Peridot's face lit up as she bolted up from the couch where she was sitting and ran over to Steven, "Look at this! My operation-Percy and Pierre fanfiction is a huge hit!" She put her tablet in Steven's face, "Look at the polls! I already have gain 5 followers! I must find them so we can properly begin the revolution of stopping the Paulette fandom!"

Steven laughed, "It's nice when you notice people enjoying your story. I remember when I hit 10 followers, I was so happy I could barely sleep that night."

Peridot pulled her tablet back and started clicking buttons, "And look at this Steven! Two of my followers have even made attempts to contact me!" She showed Steven the comments her fanfiction has already received. "One of them from this, SnifflingCroissant525 wrote, _Great story! I love how realistic you made Percy's personal struggle in your writing…_ "She looked back at Steven, "I think it's some kind of message!"

Steven smiled to himself, debating if he should reveal to Peridot that SnifflingCroissant525 was himself. "We'll Peridot, it's seems you've been gaining quite the following. Keep up with the writing!"

Peridot smiled and rubbed her hands together, "I intend to Steven, after all this is only the beginning of my attack!" She walked back to the couch and sat back down, "Now, on to the next stage of battle! Writing Chapter three!" She triumphed before opening up a new word document.

Steven nodded, "Well good luck Peridot," Steven said, heading to the door. Before leaving he looked back at Peridot, "Maybe once you get the hang of Fanfiction writing, we can write crossover together! We'll call it…The breakfast that made Percy learn to accept his emotions!" Steven announced in a dramatic tone.

Peridot looked at him and nodded, "Yes! The more followers the better! Then the Percy and Paulette ship will finally sink!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-**

 **Steven- Hi, Steven here! So…how do I put this…Peridot is currently going through some kind of crisis *Peridot scream of scene* and neither of us have any idea where Gummibearninja is, so I'm here to give the disclaimer! So we don't own Camp pining hearts and we don't own Steven Universe….Wait…If I don't own myself…then who does! *Joins Peridot's freak out party***

 **Gummibearninja- Hey guys I'm back now! I had to go get costumes for one of my other tortured souls! Wait-What the heck is going on?**

 **Steven- *rocking in corner*- Who am I…Who am I…**

 **Peridot-WHHHHHHHHHHHHHY!**

 **Gummibearninja-…. *slowly leaves through door***

Chapter 3

Pierre, my rival?

I am standing in the water closet inside the wooden shelter, tying my yellow neckerchief under the collar of my camp uniform. For a survival camp it is for some reason oddly civilized.

Once I finish putting on my Camp pining uniform, I look in the glass reflector on the wall and triple check my attire is accurately equated. Lastly, after I give myself the approval, I reach into my pocket and pull out a yellow handkerchief. _Still there…_ I think to myself before turning to leave the water closet.

As I walk out of the room, I end up colliding into one of the other campers. I glance my eyes up and see that it's him…The one and only brute of Camp Pining Hearts…Pierre.

"Sup Perc! Sure took your time in there, did ya." He says to me with a smirk on his face.

My chest tightens, "Well, unlike all the other campers, I seem to be the only one who cares about how my uniform looks." I look down at Pierre's uniform and see that despite putting it on in a hurry, it was clearly well maintained and tucked in properly. In other words it was perfect.

Pierre laughed, "Woah no need to be so serious Perc! It's no problem okay?" He says, his lips curved up in a smile.

"Sure…got it…" I nod before he walks into the bathroom. After he leaves, I feel the core organ in my chest pump faster. "Darn him…Is everything just a game to him?" I mumble to myself before turning to head outside the cabin.

Outside, despite the earth being on its correct axel towards the sun, it's hotter than usual and I can feel the sweat run down my face. _Pierre…this all maybe a game to you…But I'm going to show you that you're not the only top rank at this camp…Just you wait…_

 _7 days, 16 hours, 30 minutes and 19 seconds ago_

Allow me to explain what happened in the past 183 hours. So Pierre, the guy who was supposed to be my rival, ended up being on the same team as me and let me tell you, it has NOT been easy.

After everyone was put on teams, the camp advisor started explaining some of the camp survival challenges or 'game' what most of the campers call here. Every day, once regular camp excersis are done, we get together with our assigned groups and challenge against the other teams y undergoing some kind of skill test. The skills have ranged from endurance runs to preparing campsites.

These challenges for the most part haven't been too difficult for me and in fact our team has been winning and our currently in the lead.

One evening, Pierre, Paulette and I were observing the score board after the results of the previous challenge was posted.

" _Haha, what did I tell ya Paulette! Me and Percy pretty much have that trophy all wrapped up!"_ Pierre boasted

Paulette crossed her arms and smiled slyly, _"Be careful what you say, Pierre. Notice my team is in second place already."_

" _Ha! As long as Percy and me are together, I wouldn't hold your breath!"_ He said, shooting a grin towards me.

I'd have to admit that it _was_ nice being recognized as the top team here at camp. My teammates were beginning to recognize my skills and would praise me for them.

But there was still one problem. Pierre.

Paulette wasn't kidding when she said that he had impressive skills and when he's on you team, your guaranteed to win. But that's just it, how can I tell these victories were not just because of Pierre? How can I compare my skills with him as my rival, when we BOTH keep winning?

It doesn't help that after each win, Pierre has the nerves to come up to me and say, _"You did awesome man! Glad we are on the same team!"_ He would then jokingly punch me in the shoulder! Is this his way of mocking me? Does he not see me as his rival and is just pitying me?! 

Every time he comes up and says that to me, I feel my stomach go into a knot and my chest starts to burn. _How can we be rivals, if he keeps calling me his teammate?_ I would think to myself.

 _Present_

After leaving my wooden shelter, I went to the mess hall, where Paulette was waiting for me. She was pointing to the vacant seat next to her. I head over and sit next to her.

"Morning Percy!" She smiles and waves. As she waves at me, I can hear the sound of her charms bracelets jingling as they clashed together.

Ever since the day we met, I always saw that bracelet on her left wrist. She said it was her grandmother's and when she died she inherited it. She told me she was always very close to her grandmother and by wearing the bracelet it makes her feel she's always there with her.

"Good morning." I greet as I sit down.

Paulette smiles, "You seem to be in a good mood!" She snaps her fingers, "I'll bet it's because you're excited for the today evening challenge today right?"

Though Paulette can be a chatterbox, she has always had good intuition. She always seemed to understand me and my wants before even I did and I think that's why I find her easy to get along with. I nod, "Yeah, were canoeing today and I've always liked doing that since I was young."

Paulette smiled warmly, "You always been skillful whenever it comes to water. Pierre came up to me yesterday after you two were done practicing for today's challenge, boasting how you two were guaranteed to win."

Yesterday, our team had to vote which were going to take part in the canoeing challenge. Pierre was an obvious pick and he picked me to be his partner. It made me really happy that he picked me. We practiced canoeing together for a bit after that and Pierre looked almost impressed about good my skills were.

 _He's finally starting to recognize me a rival…_ I chuckled to myself. "Well I defiantly can't wait to the evening's event." I say to Paulette.

She nods at me, "I'm not going to be in the race, so I'll take this as an opportunity to cheer you guys on."

 _That evening_

"Alright, all participants get into your canoes! The race will be starting shortly!" The camp advisor says.

Pierre and I were already in our canoe. I sat in the front of the canoe and I suddenly felt Pierre touch my shoulders. "You ready for this man?" He says

I turned to him and nod, "Yeah…"

A smile appears on his face, "Good, cause I'm counting on you to give us a win!"

I turn back towards the front and grin to myself. _Oh you'll be counting on me alright… Today is the day you'll finally notice me as you rival!_

"On your mark," The announcer started, "Get set…Go!"

The minute I hear him say go, my arms go into automatic mode as they begin to row the canoe away from the starting line. We move faster and faster, as if the canoe was on some kind of engine. It didn't take us long to take the lead.

"Awesome Percy! There's no way we can lose now!"

He was right about that thing, there was only one guy on our tail, but the finish line was only a hundred yards away. There was no chance of him getting ahead of us now.

Up ahead on the riverbank I noticed Paulette cheering us on. Excellent she'll be here to finally witness who the true alpha camper was here and his name was not Pierre.

But then I noticed her bracelet seemed to be on looser than normal. As she shot her hand in the air to cheer us on, I saw the clip snap and her bracelet fell into the river. I witnessed the horrified look on her face as she tried to save her only remaining keepsake from her grandmother, fall into the ravine.

I saw tears instantly filled her eyes as Pierre's and I canoe was about to pass her. I felt my stomach split. _By the time the race is over, the current will have washed it away…_ I took a final glance at the finish line and let out a heavy sigh before bringing my paddle to a halt.

"Percy? What's wrong?" I hear Pierre ask me. But I don't answer him and directly dive into the river. "Percy!"

The river is a lot deep then I thought as I dive down towards the bottom. I current was also a lot stronger, thanks to all the canoes. As I reach the bottom of the river I quickly try and look for Paulette's bracelet/ I can feel my lungs reaching their limit and I'm about to give up, when I finally noticed it hooked on a small twig. I grab it just before the current takes it and swim back up to the surface and to the shore.

As I pull myself out of the water, I see Paulette running towards me, tears streaming down her face.

"Percy, you idiot! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She yelled.

I don't why she was freaking out, she was the one who said I had good aqueduct skills. "Don't worry, I'm alright…" I say standing up. I then pass her back her bracelet. She gasped happily as she took it and clutched it tightly in her hands.

"My bracelet!" She looks at me, tears streaming down her face as she smiles from ear to ear. "Percy, how can I ever thank you!" She suddenly wrapped her arms around me from the side, "You're the best friend I could ever have!"

After that, Paulette and I were able to catch the results of the race. I saw the purple team waving their arms in the air cheering and the yellow team, including Pierre, slouching in the grass.

"Aw, I'm sorry your team lost Percy," Paulette sympathized, putting her hand on my shoulder, "This is completely my fault…"

We lost and no this wasn't Paulette's fault. This was supposed to be my victory, but instead I made a choice that cost us the race. It was my fault.

Pierre noticed me and stood and was rushing over, "Percy, what the heck happened to you back there? You alright?"

I didn't need to hear his stupid pity right now. I push Paulette's hand off my shoulder and before Pierre is able to catch up, I run away as far as I could.

 _That night_

I'm sitting on a bench in on the side of the mess hall, when I hear two members from purple team mocking me.

"Hopefully Percy will keep it up with those epic fails." He said to the camper next to him.

I heard him snort a laugh, "Yeah, with Percy as a handicap, we might even have a chance on winning! Let's see that Pierre try and boast after that!"

The two of them laughed as they walked away.

 _So I'm a handicap now…_ I clench my hands into a fist, _So much for being seen as a rival…_

"Percy!" Said a familiar voice. I look up and see that it was Pierre.

Great…just what I needed…another person to remind me of my failures…

I look away from him, "What do you want?"

He sits down next to me, "well, Paulette and I have been looking for you everywhere. You had her really worried."

I huff, "She's always worried…"

I hear Pierre let out a sigh and was quiet for serval moments, "Look, Paulette told me how you were able to get her bracelet from the bottom of the river. What you did was pretty epic. I don't think I could have done that…"

 _Great. Now he's trying to butter me up…_ "Don't even try, I know you blame me for losing that race."

Pierre lets out another sigh, "Well yeah I've always been competitive and it's true I really hate losing but honestly, I hate it more when people putting winning before their friends even more. It's true you may have cost us the race, but that doesn't change that fact that I'm glad to have a strong friend like you on my team."

 _Friend?!_ Did I hear him right? Did he just call me his friend? I look at him, wide eyed.

He chuckles, "What's with the surprised look man? Do you not consider me your friend? I'm hurt?"

I feel my cheeks go red and I quickly look away, "I-I-I…W-Well…" I stutter, "I'm sorry…"

Pierre laughed, "Dude, I'm kidding." He stands up and offers me his hand, "Come, let's go back to the wooden shelters before Paulette yells at both of us."

I look up at Pierre before glancing at his hand, still holding out towards me. _Have I've been wrong about this guy all this time?_ I dart my eyes away and my hands shakes as I reach up to grab his hand. He clutches it tightly and pulls me to my feet, swinging his arm over my shoulder before we head back to the wooden shelters.

XXXXXX

Peridot quickly read over her latest chapter, before giving it the okay to upload it.

"Did you finish another chapter, Peridot?" Steven asked her, who came over earlier that day to work on his own fanfiction. A writer's boot camp as he put it.

Peridot grinned at Steven and nodded, "Yup! This Fanfiction is coming along great!"

Steven smiled, "That's good, and I'm just wrapping up my chapter too!" Steven looked back at his laptop screen. "Now where was I….Oh that's right! Pear was right in the process of sending a friend request to apple!" He started typing, "Will he send it or will her not and will apple accept his proposal?!" Steven read aloud as he typed.

"I have to say Steven, writing a fanfiction was one of your best ideas! But I still have a long way to go, so I'm going to start writing the next chapter now!"

"Mm-hmm." Steven nodded, not taking his eyes off his work.

Peridot once again opened another word document and was about to start writing. She had her hands on the keyboard…but her fingers wouldn't move. She stared at the blank screen as she suddenly felt a nervous sweat appear on her face. _Why can't I put anything on the screen?!_

"Now that's how you write a cliff hanger!" Steven beamed as he finished his chapter. He looked at Peridot and noticed she was shaking. "Peridot what wrong?" He asked.

"Steven…" She started, "I lost it…My thoughts use to flow so easily… but now it's all gone…" She looked at Steven with a panicked look on her face, "I CAN'T THINK OF ANY IDEAS FOR A NEXT CHAPTER!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-**

 **Peridot-Aw man that took forever! Anyway I don't own Camp pining hearts!**

 **Gummibearninja-Tut Tut, keeping your readers waiting how unprofessional.**

 **Gaara, Miniko, my other OCs' and all my readers- LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!**

 **Gumminearninja-…..Point taken….Anyway I don't own Steven Universe**

Chapter 4

Pierre the…..(Insert title later)

The next day after the canoe race…..("no…no")

After returning to the wooden shelters Pierre and I…("augh no good!")

Paulette really shouldn't have dropped her necklace…bracelet…..

XXXXX

"Augh! I can't even write basic facts anymore! This is going nowhere!" Peridot yelled in frustration as she jabbed the backspace of her tablet for the 69894879th time.

That's right, she's been keeping count.

Peridot took a deep breath and looked back down at her screen. "Okay….Relax, I can do this. I can save the earth from a giant cluster, completely adjust to a new planet and can call my commander a clod right to her face….Surely I can write a few measly pages of a chapter."

But Peridot only continued to stare at her blank screen. Every waking second felt like an eternity as her hands began to tremble as she tickled over the keyboard, hoping an idea would come.

But it didn't.

"AAAAAAAAAAUGH! THIS IS MORE TORTURING THEN THE TIME I WORKED WITH JASPER!" Peridot screamed as she threw her hands in the air.

"Peridot? Are you okay?" Said a familiar voice.

Peridot turned to see Steven and Lapis standing over her. "How long have you two been here?" She asked.

"Long enough to hear your entire monologue…" Lapis said. She turned to Steven, "This is what I'm talking about Steven. She's been sitting here in front of her tablet, mumbling to herself ever since you last visited and no matter what I say, she won't snap out of it. Honestly, I'm surprised we even got a response from her."

Steven's eyes went wide, "Wait that was nearly three weeks ago!" He turned to Peridot. "You seriously haven't moved from that spot this entire time!?"

Peridot ignored his question and suddenly jumped up and grabbed his shoulders, "Steven! What's wrong with me?!"

"Wh-What do you mean? Are you okay?" Steven asked, concerned.

Peridot released Steven and picked up her tablet and shoved it towards Steven, "Look at this! It's blank!" Peridot looked at him with panic in her eyes. "And no matter what I do I can't write anything! I have so many ideas but none of them are coming out right! It's like my thoughts are just trapped inside my own body and I have no way of escaping!" Peridot stopped herself there and felt a tint of embarrassment as she looked at Lapis. "I mean-uh-….Sorry…"

Lapis crossed her arm and let out a heavy sigh, "No comment…" She forgave her before walking off.

Peridot looked back at Steven, "But still, I have no idea what's happening to me! Is this entire Fanfiction just a waste of time? Are Percy and Pierre just not made to be?"

Steven quickly denied her claim, "No, no that's not it at all! You probably just have a case of writers block."

Peridot looked at him, "Writers block? What is that? Some kind of rare earth virus? Is there a cure?" Peridot gasped, "Is it terminal?! Don't tell me it is?!" She grabbed Steven by the shoulders again, "OH GOD HOW LONG DO I HAVE?!"

Steven quickly shook his head and calmed her down, "It's not an illness, Peridot! Sometimes writers get stuck on too many ideas or no ideas and have a hard time writing. It's completely normal." He explained.

Peridot looked relieve and nodded, "I see…But how do I overcome this writers block?" She asked.

Steven shrugged, "Well there's a lot of things you can do. One time I came down with writers block for a song so I went to go ask my dad what to do and he told me one way is to just write complete nonsense till you find an idea that works."

"Nonsense?" Peridot repeated.

Steven put his hand on his chin, "Well he actually called it something else but I'm not allowed to say it." Steven shook out of his trance, "Well anyway, he said sometimes writing complete nonsense lets ideas start flowing so you can get back on track with writing. I find that helps me, so why not try that?"

Peridot nodded, "I guess it's worth a shot…" She sat back down and placed her tablet in front of her. She looked back up at Steven, "What kind of nonsense should I write?"

"Anything that comes to mind!" he said.

"Anything? Hmmmm…."

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

Pierre saves the earth from a cluster

I soon learned that Pierre is actually came to camp to save the campers from a giant cluster. I joined in and we started building a drill. We stopped the cluster and then we became roommates! It was great we watch anime and we we we we we we w wewewewewewewewewewejwelkfnaDL:KFHo;iqehqjfpopjigepihneqfp[wokmdmpwdgmpjewgpjofwqjpfopjoefopfpojepoOQPFOE

XXXXXX

"AAAAAAAUUUUUGH!" Peridot was aggressively slamming her hands on the keyboard, "THIS. ISN'T. WORKING! I'M MAKING EVEN LESS SENSE THEN I WAS BEFORE!"

Steven ran over and pulled Peridot's tablet from out from under her "Maybe we should try something else!" Steven quickly offered, fingers before she could destroy her tablet.

"Like what?" Peridot huffed in frustration.

Steven thought for a moment. "Well, I read online sometimes doing a mindless task can help ideas come?"

"What kind of human tasks are considered 'mindless'?" Peridot asked.

"Taking a shower?" Steven suggested.

A shower! Peridot has done research on that! She read it was a human ritual that is done by standing under water to cleanse the body. "A shower! Perfect now I just need a source of water." She looked over at Lapis, standing outside the barn next to the pool Peridot made her. She jump up and hurried over to her, "Lapis!"

Lapis turned to her, "Yeah."

"Dump water on me!" Peridot said, getting right to the point. "A lot of it!"

Lapis looked at her in confusion, "Peridot if this is about what you said earlier I'm not mad." She assured her.

"Just do it!"

"Uuuuuuh alright then?" She raised bucket-size amount of water from the pool and dropped it over Peridot's head.

Peridot stood there, hoping an idea would come but nothing did. "More! Use the whole pool if you have to!"

Lapis put her hands in front of her, "B-But Peridot-"

"DO IT! IF YOU LOVE ME YOU WOULD DO IT!"

Lapis sighed, "Well alright then…" She raised all the water from the pool and dropped all of it on top of Peridot.

Peridot stood there as the water hit her, hoping an idea would come. _Come one, come on, come on, comeoncomeoncomeoncomeon!_

Once all the water was out of the pool, Peridot was laying on the ground. Both Steven and Lapis walked up to her.

"Peridot, you okay?" Steven asked.

"No…I'm not…My mind is still completely blank…" Peridot shot herself up. "I just need more water! Come Lapis! To the ocean!"

"Let's try something else!" Steven quickly offered.

 _Later_

After Peridot dried off, Steven took her back to his house. "What you need Peridot is a whole different location!" Steven said. "Maybe your mind will start to flow again if you try writing away from home!"

Peridot nodded, "Well it's worth a shot."

She sat down on Steven's couch and turned on her tablet. She was about to start typing when suddenly Amethyst walked in.

"What's up Pear? Di you come to hang out?" Amethyst greeted, like her usually loud self.

Peridot sighed, "No…and as much as I love 'hanging out' with you and your enthusiasm Amethyst, I am right now hard at work." She looked back down at her screen.

"She's working on a fanfiction and is going through a bit of a writers block." Steven explained.

"Fanfiction? OH you mean like those dorky online stories you write about those breakfast foods?" Amethyst smirked.

Steven frown, "It's crying breakfast friends and it's not dorky!"

"Whatever Steven. Good luck fighting the writer's block Pear, I'll be in the kitchen eating garbage. Feel free to join me whenever you're done with your dork-Fiction." Amethyst laughed as she headed to the kitchen.

 _Now back to work._ Peridot thought.

XXXXXX

Pierre and I soon (Crunch)….Arrived back to the (Crunch)….Wooden shelters where ( Crunch)…

XXXXX

Peridot glared over at Amethyst, who was eating soda cans from the recycling bin.

"What? Steven already took the garbage out." Amethyst shrugged as she put another tin can in her mouth to eat.

"Cn you at least chew quietly?" Peridot asked.

"I'll try?" She put the can in her mouth and slowly bit down on it, making the crushing sound last even longer.

Peridot cringed before standing up "Augh! Come on Steven, let's go somewhere else!" She said as she stormed out of the room.

They decided to try Pearl's training arena.

"Ah nice and quiet…" Peridot exhaled as she sat down. She looked back down at her screen, ready to write…But still nothing would come.

Suddenly Pearl walked in. "Steven, Peridot? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Pearl, I hope it's okay we're here, we needed to go someplace quiet so Peridot could write."

"Oh! Is this for one of those Fanfiction things you always talk about for that cartoon you like?" Pearl asked.

Steven scratched the back of his head, "Kinda yeah, except this time it's one Peridot is writing. She's kinda stuck right now though."

Pearl nodded, "I see…" he looked down at Peridot. "May I take a look?" She asked.

"Uh, sure? If you want?" Peridot passed her tablet over to Pearl.

Steven face palmed, "Right!" Steven looked at Peridot, "Pearl reads a lot and sometimes I'll ask her to read something over for me to help me come up with ideas!" He explained, "I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier!"

The two waited and watched Pearl react to Peridot's fanfiction. "Hmmm…Oh my…Wait what?!" By the time Pearl finished reading the most recent chapter, her eyes were lit and as she blushed happily.

"You like it?" Peridot asked nervously.

Pearl looked at her, "Peridot…The chemistry! It's amazing!"

"Oh, thanks!" Peridot smiled. "But If you have any ideas for a next chapter, I'm all ears."

Pearl grinned, "Oh I have so many ideas! Like what about one where Percy and Pierre confront the guys from the purple team!"

Peridot nodded, "That could work! Okay I'll-"

Pearl interrupted, "Or what about Percy and Pierre Get lost in the woods and have to share a tent!"

"Uh…Well I mean that's not a BAD idea but-"

"No, no, no wait! What about the two leave the camp and start a revolution as an attempt to stop the teams from fighting!"

"W-Wait!" Peridot tried to stop her.

Steven joined in, "Yeah! Then Percy and Pierre can gain followers like Paulette and they can start going against the camp consolers!"

Pearl nodded, "The entire moral can be about how there should be no difference in camp colours and that everyone is a winner!" Pearl rubbed her hands together, "And then it can end with Percy and Pierre dancing under the moonlight! What do you think Peridot?" But Peridot was gone, "Peridot?"

Peridot was back in Steven's living room, sitting on his couch. "Great…I don't know what's worse, having no idea's at all or having too many." She looked at her tablet and let out a sigh. "Maybe I should just stop…"

"Now that doesn't sound like you at all." Said a familiar voice.

Peridot turned around and saw the leader of the crystal gems, "Garnet?"

"Evening Peridot." She greeted.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Long enough to hear all that." Garnet sat next to her on the couch. "Something seems to be troubling you though. You want to explain?"

Peridot explained her situation to Garnet and she nodded as she took everything in.

"I don't know if I completely understand," Garnet started, "But it sounds like to me you should give everything a bit of a rest."

Peridot shook her head, "I can't though! If I stop now, I might not be able to write at all and the Paulette X Percy fandom will continue!"

"But what if you force too many ideas, people would prefer that ship?" Garnet asked, "Sometimes you can't force ideas on paper, just like you can't force a relationship too much. Sometimes you need to set back and let everything breathe naturally for things to work out."

"You think so?" Peridot asked.

She nodded, "Trust me, I learned from experience." She smiled at Peridot, "I heard your Percy and Pierre rant and Steven has shown me a few of those chapters, so I know you'll be able to think of something."

Peridot nodded, "I think I know what I should write now." Peridot stood up and hurried over to the warp pad and before going she looked back at Garnet, "Uh…Thanks…" She said before quickly going through the warp pad.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

Pierre, The Master of Chubby Bunny!

I walked next to Pierre as we made our way back to the wooden shelters. When we get there, I see our entire team is sitting around a camp fire, laughing. I suddenly feel butterflies appear in my stomach. Their mad at me, I know it. It's thanks to me our team lost the race. I stop, unable to face them. Pierre also stops and looks me, confused.

"What's up Percy?" He asks.

I quickly shake my head, "It's nothing! I'm just tried and thinking I should go to bed!"

Pierre raises an eyebrow at me, before putting his arm around my shoulder and proceeds to drag me towards the campfire.

"P-Pierre!" I stutter, "Wait!"

Pierre laughs, "Come on Man! You need to live a little!"

I look at the people sitting around the camp fire. The entire yellow team is there and a few others. I don't see Paulette though, "Wait I don't know the others that well! I shouldn't come when I'm not invited."

"Invited?! This is a campfire! You don't need an invitation and beside most of the people there are our teammates." Pierre explained.

"But they might not want me there because I ruined the race today!" I said.

"No one's mad, trust me. Look, I'll be there so you're not alone and if you really aren't having fun you can go to bed. What do ya say?"

I sighed, "Alright fine…" I realized I had no way out of this and to be honest it did make me feel a bit better knowing Pierre was going to be there. Wow, I never thought I'd think that.

"Hey guys look who I finally found!" Pierre announced when we got to the campfire.

I'm waiting for people to glare at me, but that doesn't happen. Instead they look at me with smiles on their faces.

"Percy, where the heck have you been?" Said Lenny, one of the yellow team members.

"Finally decided to join the campfire, did ya? It's about time!" Said a blue team member, I think his name was Carl.

"We are about to start our chubby bunny contest, we're all on a mission to beat Pierre. He's been the champion for two years now!" Said Lenny.

"Chubby bunny contests?" I ask.

"Ha! As If I'm going to let this happen!" Pierre said, releasing my shoulder before sitting down on the log bench in front of me. He looks back at me, "Come on, and sit down Percy. I'll explain you how this game works."

I sit down with Pierre as he explains the game to me. So from the information I gathered, were supposed to put a marshmallow in our mouth and say chubby bunny each time and see how much we can get in our mouth before they either fall out or we can't say the line any more.

It all sound like one messy, choking hazard to me.

But once the game started, I found myself unable to stop.

It was nearing the end of the contest and it was down to me and Pierre.

"12 chubby bunny!" Pierre said once he had the marshmallow in his mouth. He flung his arms in the air and gave me a 'beat that' look.

"Come on Percy!" I could hear everyone cheering for me.

I felt myself reaching my limits, but I couldn't back down now. I picked up two marshmallows. I put one in my mouth, "12 chubby bunny." I pop the second on in, "13 cubby bunny!"

Pierre gives me an 'it's on' look and picks up two more marshmallows as well, "13 chubby bunny! 14 chubby bunny!"

I pick up two more again, "13 chubby bunny." My cheeks feel like they're are about to burst. Nope this does not look good but I attempt to put it in my mouth anyway, "14 chubby-" But I can't do it and all the marshmallows start to fall out of my mouth. I quickly chew and swallow the remaining marshmallows before they all fall.

Pierre does a fist bump in the air and once his mouth is empty he chants for himself, "And Pierre still remains the master of chubby bunny!

"Darn so close!" I hear the others groan.

"We'll get him next time Percy!" Lenny tells me.

I look at him and give him a nod, "Yeah! Don't worry I won't let him hold that title for long!"

Pierre wacks me on the back, "Don't think I'm going to lose easily either Perc!"

This game was vulgar, dangerous and worst of all, I lost but at the same time I realized that this was the most fun I ever had since coming to this camp. All thanks to Pierre.

For the rest of the campfire, we all chatted and told jokes around the fire. Pierre always had the funniest jokes and there were even points were I would be laughing non-stop.

About an hour later, people started to head to bed.

"Pierre, make sure you grab Perc again for tomorrow night's camp fire again!" They would say before leaving.

"Will do!" He told them.

Soon everyone left and it was just me and Pierre sitting by the fire.

"We should probably put this out soon and head to bed…" Pierre eventually said.

"You're right.' I nodded.

Pierre nodded and we got up and started putting the fire out.

"You look like you had fun, Percy. Beats going to bed early, does it?" Pierre said to me we were putting the fire out.

I nodded, "Yeah…That was a lot better than I thought it would be."

"Yeah and I don't even think I've even seen you smile and laugh that much! Good thing too! I was starting to think you were a robot, completely incapable of showing emotions!" He joked.

I chuckle, "Only because everyone was acting ridiculous." I said, "Anyone would laugh at that!"

Pierre looks up at me and looks right at me, giving me his typical cocky smile, "And what's wrong with acting ridiculous once in a while?"

I return a smile to him, "Nothing I guess and I guess if I'm coming to more of these campfires, I better blend in."

"Glad to hear that." Pierre says, as he finishes putting the fire out. "We better head back though.

"Yeah." I nod before walking back with him to our wooden shelter, still smiling at him as we walk side by side.

XXXXXXX

After finishing the chapter Peridot presses the upload button on her tablet and lets out a sigh of relief. "Finally…"


End file.
